


New Heights

by iamfitzwilliamdarcy



Series: Prompted Fics [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamfitzwilliamdarcy/pseuds/iamfitzwilliamdarcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: l’appel du vide (French)- the instinctive urge to jump from high places; Batman (Bruce Wayne) and Robin (my choice) </p><p>Jason's never been on an airplane before, but he's not scared. Really, he's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Heights

"Don’t tell me you’re scared," Bruce said, teasing.

Jason fixed him with a glare. “First of all,” he said, indignant, “I am not scared.”

"My mistake," Bruce said, trying not to laugh.

Jason noticed though, and scowled. Jabbing a ringer in Bruce’s direction, he said, “Shut up, old man.”

Bruce raised an eyebrow and said, “You jump off buildings almost every night, Jason.”

Jason shook his head. “An airplane,” he said, trying to sound dignified, “is different. An airplane can crash.”

"So can you," Bruce pointed out.

"I’m trained,” Jason countered and Bruce actually did laugh at that one.

"So is the pilot, I promise."

Jason finally relented, still scowling, and climbed aboard the first plane he’d ever been on. Bruce didn’t regret it when Jason lost his cool act and gushed about it—“Did you see how high up we were, B, that was so cool, we were right there in the clouds”—for hours.

He did regret it just a bit when Jason looked at him with shining eyes and said, “Can we go skydiving?”

**Author's Note:**

> nervous a bit about this one because i really don’t know jason all that well beyond under the red hood and i’m not sure how true this stayed to the prompt here it is


End file.
